Multitude
by millennium-II
Summary: Another series of Tokka drabbles written with prompts given to me. Jealousy, anger, hurt, love, and smut ensue.
1. Healing

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Prompt: Toph comes home bruised after beating up a group of felons and Sokka makes her tell him about how she kicked ass.

There was a pip in her step as she walked into her apartment. Blood was rushing through her veins violently; she could do anything right now, take on anyone. Never mind the cuts on her face and her bruised body; she felt no pain, no blood, and no remorse. Not only had she and her team caught a band of felons today, but she had _dueled, _something rarely done now that she was the Chief of Police.

"Toph? You home?" Sokka called from down the hall.

"Sure am, Snoozles," she answered, smirking and ignoring the throb of pain the movement caused her.

"That's great! Guess what I – what happened to your face?" His voice became less and less distant as he walked towards her, his eyebrows knit in concern. "What happened?"

Toph shrugged his concerns away with a wide smirk. "Really, Sokka?" She _tsked _him playfully. "I'll give you _one _guess."

Sokka was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. Toph wondered if he was playing dumb to tease her or if he was just truly dumb. "You kicked ass today," he answered firmly, confirming Toph's thoughts that he was, indeed, rather smart. Yep, he was a keeper.

"Damn straight I did."

"Looks like the bad guys got a hold of you too…" Sokka snorted.

Toph scowled and landed a hard blow to his chest, pushing him out of her way as she walked to their room. "Yeah, you should see the other guys."

"Yeah, yeah," Sokka waved her words away nonchalantly, leaning against the door frame and watching as she stripped. There were forming bruises along her ribcage, her arms, and her back he noticed, his teasing attitude turning concerned. Her face was cut up also; none of the cuts were deep, but they were still _there_, an attest to how badass his girlfriend was and just how dangerous her job was. "Maybe I should get Katara to look at your bruises…" He trailed off, already knowing the answer.

"Pfft. _No._" Her hands struggled with her breast binding. "Get over here and help me get this off, would ya?"

"No problem, Chief." Sokka strode forward, unwrapping the binding with delicate fingers. It had taken months to perfect his method of unwrapping Toph and the councilman was happy that he could finally do it with earning a punch in the process.

When he was finished and Toph was completely naked, Toph strode into their bathroom, confident and sure of herself. Sokka could do nothing but stare for a moment. She was pale, with old and new bruises coloring her skin. Her thick hair was out of its usual bun, wild and untamed. Sokka figured she was sore from her earlier fight, but her walk showed no sign of it. Toph was something else that was for sure.

Snapping out of his reverie, he followed Toph into the bathroom. She sat in the tub, her head back and eyes closed as the water poured onto her. It was erotic to watch, but Sokka maintained himself; he sat on the floor beside her, resting his head beside hers on the tub. "You're taking Katara's advice," he noted.

"Figured it wouldn't hurt to try it out," Toph dismissed, shrugging. "Water _is_ relaxing, I'll give her that."

Sokka grinned, beginning to play with her hair. "Tell me about work."

"What's there to tell?" Toph sighed.

"What happened today?"

Toph waited a moment before answering. "Remember the gang I was telling you about, the one with all the earthbenders? We finally received information today about their whereabouts." She shifted in the water, making soft splashing noises. "My team and I found them and…they put up one hell of a fight, I'll give them that."

Sokka smirked, his fingers scratching lightly at her scalp, emitting a small sigh from the earthbender. "Not enough of a fight, though, right?"

"Right." Through her lazy smile, Toph smirked. "Some of my men are bruised up, but at least we finally got 'em. It was worth it."

His hands moved from her hair to her cheek. He caressed her cuts gently. "What happened here?"

"Was hit by a few flying pebbles." She shrugged. "No big deal. I got the bastard back."

"What'd you do?"

"I might've broken his arm."

Sokka chuckled, reaching forward to plant a kiss on her cheek, where there was a long scratch. "That's my girl."


	2. Learning

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Prompt: Toph watches own while Sokka teaches Lin how to use a boomerang.

Amused grin in place, Toph bended herself an earth chair and made herself comfortable.

"Lin, you're thinking too much! Just – "

"I am not thinking too much!"

"O-okay, you're just _overanalyzing _things – "

"Uncle Sokka!"

"Okay, okay." Sokka sighed. "Look. You need to just…let your arm do the work, 'kay? Don't think. Just do it."

The eight year-old grumbled something unintelligible and then Toph heard a whizzing noise near her ear. There was a yelp (she couldn't tell whether it was Sokka's or Lin's) as the boomerang came dangerously close to her head before it lodged itself in the ground. "Work on your aim, kid," Toph advised calmly, cocking an eyebrow in the direction of her daughter.

"O-okay," Lin squeaked, her earlier confident demeanor gone. It saddened Toph that her near-death experience had to happen before Lin became serious about her boomerang lessons. Her poor child.

"Uh, you okay there, Toph?" Sokka nervously asked.

"Never better, Snoozles!" Toph called back, grin in place. She waved her hand. "Continue with your lessons. I need some entertainment."

Sokka and Lin went back to work warily with Toph watching, feeling lucky just to watch her two most-loved people interact. She smiled to herself, her heart swelling with happiness.


	3. Daddy

Toph sat at the kitchen table, sipping tea and attempting to help Lin with her schoolwork. Schoolwork frustrated Toph more than it did Lin; she had never had to worry much about school when she was a kid and, although she wouldn't admit it aloud, she preferred brawn over brains. Hey, if you had the power, use it. If you were strong, show it. That was her philosophy and it suited her fairly well, she had to admit.

"Okayyy," Sokka said from his standing at the stove. "It's almost finished. Just gotta add some more spices."

"You mean you don't have enough already?" Toph questioned, eyebrows raised. "Our house smells like a restaurant, Sokka."

"Hmph. You wanna try this? I'm tellin' you, Toph, it needs more spices."

"Bleh, I think I'll pass." Lately her stomach was rather sensitive; she couldn't eat much without becoming ill.

"Still feelin' sick?" Sokka asked, coming over to place his hands on her shoulders.

"A bit." She turned and punched him lightly in the stomach. "It'll pass with time, though."

Before Sokka could question his wife's odd wording, Lin stood and pulled at his tunic. "Can I try the meat with spices?"

"Uh, I dunno…It might upset your stomach, Linny."

"Then why are you fixing it for dinner?"

"…"

"Sokka, think before you speak around Lin," Toph advised sagely, grinning as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah! I wanna try it!" the six year-old pleaded, looking at Sokka with wide, jade eyes. "Please?"

"Let her try it, Sokka."

"I don't wanna spoil it, though!" he protested.

"You wanted to spoil it for _me_," Toph reminded him.

"Yeah, but…"

"Please, Daddy?"

Sokka froze at the name. In his three years of being married to Toph, Lin had never called him "daddy". He was like her father and, while she wasn't his biological daughter he considered her _his_. But…this, her calling him her daddy, it was a pleasant shock. The councilman's heart swelled and he scooped his daughter up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Anything for you, Linny," he said, walking over to the stove.

"Better get used to that name, Snoozles," Toph said smoothly from behind him.

It took Sokka a minute to realize what she was saying. "You're…you're pregnant?" His voice was a whisper.

"Sure am," she replied, grinning and holding her arms out. "Hand me Lin before you faint."

Sokka obediently passed their daughter over before fainting.


	4. Runaway

Prompt: Toph ran away and Sokka is trying to find her.

Sokka grunted, pushing through the limbs and bushes. From what he could see, Toph was nowhere in sight. Where else could she have run to? Aang and Katara were checking around the island, while Sokka searched through the outer edges of the island. So far, none of them were having much luck. For all they knew, Toph could've gone underground. Sokka facepalmed at the thought – he hadn't mentioned that to Aang! "Stupid, stupid," the nineteen year-old grumbled to himself, coming to a clear spot in the woods.

Coming to a stop, he decided to run through the previous events in order to determine where Toph might have gone. First, Toph had arrived back from town rather late, angering Katara. Second, Toph and Katara had gotten into an argument. Next thing they all knew, the young earthbender was walking out of their apartment on Ember Island. It was now late and there was still no sign of Toph.

"C'mon, Toph," he pleaded to himself. The rational part of his brain told him that Toph could take care of herself, but the emotional part told him that Toph was sixteen, attractive, and a good catch for any men out there. Toph was a lie detector, yes, but she couldn't _see _the scum of some people, which was why she needed him to see the scum for her.

There was a sound in front of him and then suddenly Sokka came face-to-face with the ground. He yelped and turned to see what had tripped him: a rock. He pushed himself up, looking around. Before he could take another step, his lower body was encased in rock. "Toph!" he called, knowing this was the blind earthbender's doing. "I know you're out there!"

She appeared before him, her outfit dirty and her hair disheveled in its bun. She smirked in his direction. "Stuck in a tight spot, Snoozles?" she drawled, crossing her arms over her chest as she stood in front of him. Sokka simply stared at her. Standing there, defiant and with the moon shining behind her, she looked beautiful. Of course, he was well-aware of Toph's beauty, but this was something new. She didn't look soft or gentle like most women; she appeared tough and fierce. When he said nothing, she pushed his head playfully with a foot. "Okay there, Sokka?"

"Uh…yeah." He coughed. "Wait! Don't put this on me! Why'd you run away? Why were you gone for so long?"

Her eyes narrowed. "If I wanted another lecture I would've went to Katara."

Sokka sighed. "Why'd you run away, Toph?"

"I didn't run away," she replied stubbornly.

"Actually, you did."

"Actually, I didn't. I _walked _away."

"Big difference."

This time, Toph sighed. "I didn't want to listen to Katara's lecture anymore. She needs to realize that I have other friends aside from you all." She shrugged. "Gotta learn to share."

Sokka snorted. "You don't have to be secretive, though."

"My decision," Toph replied, shrugging.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me out of here, would ya?"

With a roll of her eyes, Toph released Sokka. Grinning, he threw an arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him as he led them to their shared apartment. "No more running away, okay?"

"I didn't – "

"I know, I know. You _walked. _Either way, it's not safe."

"You doubt my bending, Snoozles?"

"Not at all," Sokka answered smoothly. "Just being cautious."

"Hmmm."

"It's the truth."

Toph grinned. "I hear ya."


	5. Furious

Prompt: Sokka catches Toph with a guy.

Sokka awoke to the sound of a door slamming. At first, the sound didn't bother him – maybe Aang and Katara had gotten into an argument? But then his sleepy mind remembered that Aang and Katara were gone to the Fire Nation and it was only him and Toph staying in the apartment the four shared in Ba Sing Se. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the nineteen year-old stumbled out of bed and headed toward Toph's room. Thankfully, it was only two doors down from his.

"To – " Hand poised to knock, Sokka froze when he heard _laughing _coming from Toph's room. It wasn't Toph's laugh, either. The laugh was deep and masculine. Instead of bursting into her room, he merely stood there frozen, with his heart beating wildly in his chest. Why was there a guy in Toph's room? What reason could Toph possibly have to bring a guy to their apartment? Unless they were…

There was the sound of a bed squeaking and then Sokka burst through the door.

Toph was sprawled across a guy, her head nuzzled into his neck. Both snapped to attention when Sokka stomped toward them. "What the hell, Sokka?" Toph hissed.

"_That's _my line," Sokka snapped. "What the hell are you doing, Toph?"

She remained perched on the guy's hips, much to Sokka's infuriation. "Who does it _look _like?"

"It-it looks like you were about to do something you shouldn't do!"

"Uh, Toph…" the guy beneath her mumbled, looking scared.

"And you! Who the hell are you?" Sokka barked, turning his anger on the boy.

"Leave him alone, Sokka," Toph warned.

"No." His angered gazed never left the boy's. "Get up and leave and never come back."

The boy scrambled to get up, but was having trouble do to Toph's pressure on his hips. "Toph, lemme go."

Without a word, Toph moved. The boy said, "We'll talk later, okay?"

Sokka and Toph answered simultaneously. "No."

"Stay out of this, Sokka!" Toph demanded, coming to a stand in front of him. The boy left wordlessly, leaving the two alone and angry. "Who do you think you are? Do I do that to you? _No."_

"You're too young to do stuff like that with anybody, Toph!" Sokka fought back. He would be damned if Toph thought she was right in this. She wasn't supposed to be with guys, not until she was older. Yeah, maybe he was in a relationship when he was sixteen, but that didn't turn out well. He and Suki weren't sure what either of them wanted, which had ended badly. He didn't want Toph to make stupid decisions like he had.

"Says who?"

"Me! That…that type of relationship isn't healthy and you shouldn't let guys take advantage of you." He was shaking now. "You're too good for that."

"Do you even hear yourself right now?"

"Uh, _yeah_."

"Then you'd know how ridiculous you sound."

"Stop being so…Just stop, Toph. You don't just…_do _stuff like that. It's wrong."

"You are such a hypocrite." She stepped closer to him. "I'll do whatever or whoever I want and there's not a thing you can do about it, Sokka."

"Stop being so difficult, Toph! If Katara knew about this, she'd kill you! You're lucky I'm the one who found you."

"Lucky? Katara wouldn't have been such a hypocrite. You're just…_ugh_."

"I'm what?"

_Jealous,_ Toph thought, but instead said, "Just…leave, Sokka. I don't want to hear it anymore. Leave."

_I don't want to leave, _Sokka almost said, but stopped himself. He didn't want to leave. Toph was standing in front of him, angry and beautiful, and there was so much he wanted to say, needed to say. But he didn't know what to say, it was like the words were in his mouth – his heart – ready to be released, but when he opened his mouth to speak them, they were no longer there. "Toph," his voice was softer now. "Toph, I – "

A raised hand stopped him. "Forget it, Sokka. I don't want to hear it."

_You're going to hear it_. "Uh…Toph."

"Get out, Sokka."

Just like that, the words he needed to say left him. Defeated, Sokka made his way to the door. When he turned and looked back, Toph was sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. She was upset and it was because of him and he hated himself for it. Instead of saying what needed to be said, he left without a word.


	6. Babysitting

Prompt: Sokka babysits Lin.

"Why would your mother do this to me?"

"..."

"You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"…"

Sokka looked at the nine month-old baby miserably. Why would Toph leave him to babysit? She knew how terrible he was at taking care of kids! Even Katara wouldn't trust him to babysit them for longer than an hour. But Toph – oh, Toph – decided to leave him with her daughter for _a whole day. _

He was going to die, he was sure of it.

First of all, changing a diaper was the hardest thing he had to ever do. Second of all, keeping a child entertained was only fun for an hour or so. What was he supposed to do now? Dance circles around the chubby baby? "C'mon, Lin, you're not being helpful," he groaned.

Lin only looked at him. She didn't smile, she didn't coo; she simply _looked. _That one look seemed to convey the words she couldn't say just yet, "_You are such an idiot. Why did my mother leave me with you_?"

Sokka's cheeks colored. "Don't look at me like that!"

Her arms flailed and then a sob broke out. "Oh, Spirits, no! Calm down, Lin." Sokka scooped the wailing baby in his arms, cradling her against his chest. "Ssssh, hush little badgermole, sssssssh. I didn't mean it. I give you full permission to look at me like that for the rest of your life." Lin's sobs were replaced by sniffles. Sokka breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Spirits you'll never remember that."

"She won't, but I will."

In the doorway stood Toph, a smirk on her weary face. She looked tired standing there, her arms folded as she leaned against the door. Sokka walked over to her and wordlessly handed her Lin. The baby cooed and latched onto her mother. "You're not gonna remind her one day, are you?" Sokka asked playfully, wrapping an arm around Toph's shoulders.

"I might, I might not. Depends on what you're willing to do to keep my mouth shut."

Sokka smirked. "I can think of a few things."


	7. Shock

Prompt: Toph brings The Duke to the Gaang's 10 year reunion and Sokka is shocked to find out they're engaged.

The young man fidgeted nervously with his tunic, his calloused fingers toyed the frayed edges habitually. There were crowds of people around him, but he didn't notice them. The faces – faces of friends, fellow war heroes – became one and the only faces he bothered to distinguish were Aang, Katara, and Zuko's. Zuko was speaking with Mai near the food; Aang and Katara were entertaining a crowd.

And he was standing alone, awaiting the arrival of his best friend.

If he could still call her his best friend, that is. The last time they'd seen each other was five years ago. Then, she was eighteen and a hellion; then, he was twenty-three and coping with his break-up with Suki. Now, she was twenty-three and he was twenty-six. Despite his mature age, Sokka was still the sarcastic one of the group. He was still the Old Sokka. He wondered if Toph was the Old Toph or if she was another form of Toph that wasn't his.

Sokka didn't have to wait long to see, though.

"Don't think too hard, Snoozles. You'll hurt yourself."

The voice – still sarcastic and snide – came from behind him. A goofy grin spread across his face and he turned. He gave a cry of joy and threw his arms around the small woman. She seemed to freeze at first before relaxing and wrapping her arms around the taller man. "Missed you, Toph," Sokka muttered into her hair. It smelled like jasmine. He liked it.

"Missed you, too, Snoozles."

Someone behind Toph cleared their throat and she pulled away, her cheeks coloring with embarrassment. She moved to clasp the hand of the man – he looked familiar… - and grinned wryly. "Sokka, this is The Duke. The Duke, this is Sokka," she introduced, her grin transforming into a broad smile. "Remember each other?"

"Yeah," The Duke answered, his smile matching Toph's. He was taller than Toph, with messy brown hair and warm brown eyes. Sokka noticed that they looked like a couple, standing there with clasped hands and looking all…couple-y. Using his free hand, The Duke stepped forward to shake Sokka's hand. "Nice to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," Sokka muttered, not feeling nice at all. Why were they holding hands? Toph could get around perfectly on her own…Clasping the other man's elbow, they shook. "Er, so how've you been?"

The question had been directed towards Toph, but The Duke answered, "We've been great."

_We_? What was with that? He was about to ask what all the hand-holding and we's were about when Katara walked to them. "Toph! The Duke! It's nice to see you!"

Katara enveloped Toph in a hug and Sokka could hear Toph mutter, "Yeah, you too", before she broke the hug and moved so Katara could hug The Duke. "How have you two been? Good, I hope. Toph, I have some plans I want to run by you. Dresses, flowers, and things like that."

Toph made a face of displeasure. "Sounds fun."

The Duke laughed and rubbed Toph's back, kissing her briefly on the forehead. "Imagine all the fun you'll have."

"Ha-ha."

Sokka remained quiet, letting his mind work. The Duke and Toph were acting…weird. And Katara mentioned helping Toph with "dresses and flowers." What did all of this mean? Sokka had a suspicion, but the weight on his chest prevented him from saying anything. He merely stared ahead, a numbness slowly beginning to creep into his bones.

Katara, sensing her brother's discomfort, smiled broadly and waved toward The Duke. "Come on, Aang will want to see you! He hasn't seen you in ages!" The man reluctantly left Toph's side, giving her an affectionate peck on the cheek before leaving. Toph's cheeks were tinted crimson after this exchange and Sokka thought that someone else should make her blush – not The Duke.

"You okay, Sokka?"

"Yeah, of course. What would make you think I'm not okay?"

Toph frowned. "Your heart's racing."

"Had a bit of cactus juice earlier."

Now Toph glared. "I'm a lie detector, remember?"

There was a smacking sound as Sokka smacked his forehead. Why did he always forget? "It's just…shocking." That was one word to describe how he felt.

"What is? That I'm getting married?"

There it was again, that numb feeling. "Yeah…I guess so."

"Why?"

"Because I-I never even knew you two were dating, let alone getting married. You could've told me, you know." Bitterness crept into his tone and Sokka latched onto that feeling. Bitterness he could deal with, numbness he couldn't. "I thought we were best friends."

"We _are _best friends, you idiot," Toph snapped. "I didn't tell you because we were going to announce it later tonight."

"Then how does Katara know?"

"He told her."

"_Why_?"

Toph raised her hands. "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Well, you should, with him being your future husband and all."

Toph froze suddenly and her face paled. "Toph, you okay?" All bitterness left his tone and he walked forward, placing a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Y-yeah," she stammered.

"Wanna get some fresh air?"

Toph nodded and allowed Sokka to lead her out of the party. The cold air was crisp and felt nice. Sokka's hand remained on Toph's shoulder and when he went to remove it, she latched onto it. "Toph?" He managed that word before his face was being pulled down toward hers. Their lips crashed together and Sokka was shocked at the warmth he felt, at the electric shock that shook his body the moment her lips met his. Her hand clawed at his neck forcefully, wanting more. They remained in the embrace for moments before she pulled away. "I can't do it. I can't marry him."


	8. Wish

Prompt: Toph and Sokka have to share a bed.

"Gimme some blanket."

"Gimme some _room."_

"You have all the room you need!"

"We're _touching, _Sokka; therefore, I do not have all the room I want."

Sighing dramatically, Sokka scooted over, giving his sleeping companion a bit more room. Curse the Spirits. If it were not for the fact that they had gotten caught in the rain, they wouldn't be in their current position: sharing a bed at a cheap inn. It was all the Spirits' fault, clearly.

"There. Happy?"

"Yep."

Curled on his side, Sokka stared through the window in front of him. He could feel the heat radiating from Toph's body. He could feel every little move she made. He could hear every breath she took. He could smell lavender on her skin from her bath an hour before. It was almost too much to bear. Sokka was a strong man, but he had his weaknesses. Toph just so happened to be one of them. He had discovered this days ago and was still becoming accustomed to his…_fascination _with Toph, his best friend.

Moments passed and Sokka could hear the even breathing of Toph, she was asleep. She grunted and scooted closer to Sokka, pressing her back against his. Not satisfied, she gave a soft grunt again and turned around, pressing her face into Sokka's back, her hand clutching his waist. Clearly she was asleep or else the Toph he knew would never have done that. He could feel her breath on his back.

The Spirits hated him.

He wanted to turn around and wrap himself around her, holding her tightly. There was so much that he wanted and he knew he couldn't have it. Toph wrapped a leg around his and snuggled closer to him, making a satisfied moan. Sokka closed his eyes and prayed to the Spirits that he would hurry and sleep and get this night over with. Within minutes, he was asleep.

The following morning they awoke wrapped in each other's arms, with Sokka clinging to Toph and she snuggled as far as she could get into him. Both were slow waking, but when they did awake, they both remained still, thinking that they wanted this moment to last.


	9. Skin

Prompt: Toph seduces Sokka into getting what she wants. Sokka isn't having it when she tries to leave afterwards. WARNING: THIS IS SMUT.

"C'mon, Snoozles. Tell me."

"No, I promised Katara I wouldn't."

Toph glared at him from the doorway and Sokka tried not to feel intimidated. Even after years of dating he was still a bit wary of his girlfriend. It wasn't like anyone could blame him, though; not only was Toph the greatest earth bender and metal bender in the world, she was also the Chief of Police of Republic City. There were plenty of things to be intimidated of about Toph.

"You'll find out eventually," Sokka tried to soothe her pride, shifting on the bed as he removed his tunic.

Toph uncrossed her arms and walked in, a smirk growing on her face. "I'll find out _very soon_." She stopped in front of him and bended her armor off her, a site she knew Sokka found erotic. His heart sped up and he tried not to look at what could be seen beneath her white tanktop or the outline of her hips beneath her loose pants. He knew what she was doing and he had to be _strong _to withstand it.

"Sokka," she drawled, pushing him onto the bed and straddling his hips. He should have objected, pushed her away, but he couldn't. Toph was on top of him and she was smirking _his _smirk and his will was gone. She ground her hips into his and bit his lips to contain his moan. His heads were above his head; she held them down, bending over him. Her breasts swayed in front of his face and he suppressed a sigh. "Like what you see?" Toph whispered into his ear, nibbling at his skin. "You could have more if you told me…"

"N-no."

Toph pushed herself up and sighed. "Had a feeling it'd come to this."

Before Sokka could question her actions, Toph flicked a hand and his wrists were bound to the bed by metal cuffs. He tried to make a noise of displeasure, but all that came out were jumbled words. She moved over his legs and pulled his pants down. Sokka saw her smirk before she bent her head and grasped his member, her small hand working slowly and firmly, up and down. His hips jerked and he moaned. "_Toph._"

Her hair tickled his thigh and she traced her tongue around his head, her hand still working. Sokka's hand clung to the metal of his cuffs and he threw his head back, willing himself not to give in. He didn't want to break Katara's promise, but then again…he didn't want Toph to _lose _this game any longer. His hips jerked once more when Toph quickened her speed, and then she grew slow. Painfully slow. "_Please."_

"Will you tell me?"

"_Yes._"

And then her mouth was completely over his member and it wasn't long until he came. Toph removed the cuffs and smirked as she stood, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She looked expectantly in the direction of Sokka and he said breathlessly, "Katara's pregnant."

"Oh." She frowned. "Well."

"Are you not satisfied?! You tortured me to have _that _reaction?"

"I didn't torture you," Toph said, grinning. "You liked it."

Sokka watched, still in a daze, as she moved to exit. He blinked a few times before crossing the room and grasping her elbow. "Where d'you think you're going?"

She arched an eyebrow. "To get something to eat."

"I don't think so." He pulled Toph toward him, shutting the door.

"And what do you think?"

He pushed her against the door, pulling her body against his in an embrace. His lips found hers and she instinctively opened to allow his tongue inside. She moaned into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips, wounding her hands in his hair. His kisses moved to her neck – her "soft" spot – and her hips bucked, throwing her head back in a moan. "Bed. _Now_."

Sokka happily complied, not breaking contact with her neck as he moved them towards the bed. Her legs remained attached to him, pulling him closer when she was laid down. He broke from kissing her to remove her top; she quickly helped him, even pulling away long enough to throw her pants and underwrap off. She pushed at his pants with her foot. "Off."

Chuckling, Sokka moved away to pull them off. Toph remained on the bed, her chest and face flushed. He moved over her, bending to take one of her nipples in his mouth. A moan escaped her lips and her hips bucked. "In me, _now_. Don't play around," she growled.

"I'm in control now," Sokka murmured, his tongue flicking across her erect nipple.

"_Sokka._"

"Where's your control now?"

She moved to grasp him, but Sokka caught her arms and pinned them above her head. He moved to her neck again, biting and sucking at the skin. When he could hear Toph panting, he thrusted into her. They both moaned at the contact and Sokka buried his head in her neck for a moment before beginning a steady rhythm inside Toph. Her breasts bounced with each thrust and he rested his forehead with hers, kissing her.

"Faster, Sokka," Toph demanded, breathless.

He slowed his pace.

"I said, _faster_."

Sweat was forming on her forehead. Sokka grinned. "What's the magic word?"

"Shut up and fuck me, Sokka."

Those weren't the magic words, but they done more for Sokka than a "please" could do in a hundred years. He obeyed and thrust faster, earning a low moan from Toph. She then demanded that he go harder and he listened, knowing that her demands were a sign that she was about to cum. Sure enough, her legs tightened around him and she threw her head back, his name leaving her lips in a scream. He gave one last thrust and came inside her.

They curled into each other, sweating and panting for breath. Sokka grinned and kissed her forehead. "You love it when I get my way, Snoozles," she murmured, her eyelids closing.

He couldn't help but to agree.


	10. Feeling

Prompt: Toph realizes she has a crush on Sokka for the first time.

His voice was _so _annoying. For reasons Toph couldn't explain, the sound of Sokka's voice caused goosebumps to rise across her skin. She would listen to him no matter what he was talking about. It was almost as if his voice cast a spell on her each time he talked; she would be a trance, listening to him. She hated when this happened; she didn't know what she was feeling and it frustrated the twelve year-old.

Toph wondered what Sokka looked like. She heard people talk about the Southern Water Tribe and the appearance of its people. They all had dark skin and blue eyes. This information was useless to Toph, but she thought about it often. What did his hands feel like – calloused? Soft? She sometimes what type of kisser he was, but those thoughts left her mind as soon as they entered it.

One night, the campsite was filled with the sound of snores. Toph lay in the darkness, thinking of her parents and their refusal to understand her when suddenly a presence was before her. She gasped and pushed upward, her hand flying out and pushing at someone's face. She had felt his face then; his high cheek bones and lips.

"Stupid, stupid," the young bender muttered to herself, kicking at a rock at her foot. Behind her, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were making camp. She sat alone in the grass. After a few moments, she felt a familiar heartbeat and then he sat beside her. "Uh, you okay, Toph?" Sokka asked awkwardly.

"I'm fine," she snapped.

"You don't sound fine…"

_Ugh. His voice _again. "Leave me alone, Sokka."

He made a move to stand but at the last minute he moved forward to wrap Toph in a quick embrace. Her heart beat wildly in her chest and she prayed he couldn't feel it. When he pulled away, her face was hot. Spirits, he was going to see her _blush. _

"If you need to talk to someone, er, Toph – "

"I'll go to Katara."

Sokka chuckled nervously. "You do that."

She listened as Sokka walked away and when she felt he was safe out of sight, she smiled to herself.


	11. Lovely

There was a soft hum coming from the bathroom. It was low, feminine, and gentle. Sokka lay in the bed, sheets wrapped around him. The hum was in his dreams, he was sure of it. His blue eyes opened slightly and he smiled groggily. The sound was nice and soothing and he wanted to listen to it forever.

Wait – who was singing in his and Toph's bathroom?

The councilman shot up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing. He walked slowly to the bathroom, knowing his wife would feel him coming. To his amazement, the humming didn't stop; words were added and although he couldn't hear them precisely, he knew they were just as lovely as the humming.

He pushed the door open. Toph was on her knees, bent over the tub, giving their daughter a bath. Water stained her shirt and Sokka guessed her whole front; Lin, for a three year-old, was feisty when woken in the morning, especially when forced to bathe. She was calm now, though, giggling and looking at her mother with adoration in her bright jade eyes.

"Care to join us, Snoozles?" Toph broke her singing and Sokka could see her smirk through her mess of ebony hair.

He sat beside her, Lin flailing her arms excitedly at the addition of her father. He was surprised to see Toph blushing slightly from beside him. "I like your voice," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She blushed more and threw a light punch toward his thigh. "You better."


	12. Chapter 12

There was a soft hum coming from the bathroom. It was low, feminine, and gentle. Sokka lay in the bed, sheets wrapped around him. The hum was in his dreams, he was sure of it. His blue eyes opened slightly and he smiled groggily. The sound was nice and soothing and he wanted to listen to it forever.

Wait – who was singing in his and Toph's bathroom?

The councilman shot up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and standing. He walked slowly to the bathroom, knowing his wife would feel him coming. To his amazement, the humming didn't stop; words were added and although he couldn't hear them precisely, he knew they were just as lovely as the humming.

He pushed the door open. Toph was on her knees, bent over the tub, giving their daughter a bath. Water stained her shirt and Sokka guessed her whole front; Lin, for a three year-old, was feisty when woken in the morning, especially when forced to bathe. She was calm now, though, giggling and looking at her mother with adoration in her bright jade eyes.

"Care to join us, Snoozles?" Toph broke her singing and Sokka could see her smirk through her mess of ebony hair.

He sat beside her, Lin flailing her arms excitedly at the addition of her father. He was surprised to see Toph blushing slightly from beside him. "I like your voice," he whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek.

She blushed more and threw a light punch toward his thigh. "You better."


	13. Confession

Her best friend had the incessant need to know _everything_.

Some days it was endearing, but when his curiosity was aimed towards _her, _Toph no longer thought it was endearing. The sixteen year-old was private and wanted her business to be just that, _her _business. But Sokka was persistent on certain things: what she was doing, where she was going, and who she had feelings for.

He was the most annoying person she knew.

He was also the person she was in love with.

It had taken her years to realize it (she had tried furiously to forget her feelings), but the young earthbender finally knew she couldn't hide it no longer. Well, she could, but it would eat at her and Toph wasn't a fan of feelings eating at her. It was time to pull her head out of her ass and confess to Sokka that she had strong feelings for him.

"Who is it, Toph?" he asked, sitting in the living room as she came through the door.

"What are ya talkin' about, Snoozles?" she asked, sitting beside him.

"You know." He sounded frustrated. "You've been going out for the past week. Who's the guy?"

"There is no guy."

"C'mon, Toph," he pressed. "I'm not stupid, ya know. You can tell me."

She sighed and propped her legs on the table in front of them. "There's nothing _to _tell."

"Then why are you going out every night?"

Toph shrugged. "Because I _want _to?" She was teaching some of the homeless children earthbending, but he didn't need to know that. Not yet.

"Toph," Sokka groaned. "We're best friends. You can tell me stuff like this."

Toph rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Is it The Duke? Haru? Teo?" He made a disgusted sound. "It's not The Boulder, is it?"

"No, no, no, and…" She punched him in the shoulder. "_No_."

She felt him rub the spot she'd punched. "Ouch. Okay, okay, is it…Aang?"

"Spirits, no."

"Zuko?"

She considered it for a moment. Sokka took this as a bad sign and stood. "_Zuko? _Of all the guys you could have, you choose _him_?"

"Who said anything about the person I like being him?" she snapped, not liking his attitude.

"You did!"

"I did not! Stop assuming things!"

"Well, then _who _do you like?"

She scowled in his direction. He was so damn annoying and yet when he spoke her heart beat faster and faster. Once upon a time, she hated herself for feeling so. She now accepted the feeling, though, and was no longer ashamed of it. "You."

"…W-WHAT?"

Toph sighed and stood. "You heard me, Snoozles. Let's talk when you pick your jaw up off the floor."

Smirking, she walked to her room.


	14. Shock: Part Two

Prompt: Toph is engaged to another man.

This is part two to "Shocked". ^_^

_Her hand clawed at his neck forcefully, wanting more. They remained in the embrace for moments before she pulled away. "I can't do it. I can't marry him."_

They were in his room now and she was kissing him with so much force that all he could do was lie there and take it. Her body was small against his, but it felt right. She felt perfect against him. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away gently. "Toph, this is wrong," he gasped, pushing himself up.

Her eyes flashed with anger. "You don't think I know that?"

"I-I mean, he's a _good _guy. D-don't hurt him." Sokka knew the words were the right ones to say, but he felt that with each word he was drinking acid.

"I _know _that, Sokka."

"Do you love him?"

Toph bent her head, refusing to let him look at her.

"Do you?"

She sighed deeply and allowed Sokka to see what was written on her face: confusion, anger. "Not as much as I love you," she said. She didn't whisper and she didn't look ashamed. Toph said what she felt and was unforgiving.

Sokka wasn't sure why, but the words didn't shock him. "Toph…"

"I'll break it off with him tomorrow."

"I – what?"

"You heard me."

Before he could say anything more, her lips were on his. They were hungry, forceful, and demanding. She stripped him of his clothes and then stripped herself. When she kissed him again, though, she was different. Gentle and slow. Throughout the night, she kissed him with such fervency that Sokka knew something was wrong. It wasn't until she had fallen asleep that he realized she was expressing to him with her body that she couldn't with words: she was saying goodbye.

When he awoke the next morning he was alone. The maids told him that Toph and The Duke had left minutes prior to his awakening.


	15. Anger

Prompt: Toph and Sokka go out dancing and some guys hits on Toph and slaps her butt and Sokka puts the hurt in the dirt.

This is a modern AU, in which Toph is 22 and Sokka is 25.

It had taken a lot of coaxing – and whining and complaining – but Sokka finally managed to get Toph to go out dancing with him. His best friend wasn't a fan of dancing; she was a fan of bars, but not social interaction. Sokka was an avid fan of both.

"You're gonna regret this, Snoozles," she growled, finishing her drink and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor. He found them a safe spot in the middle and he immediately began dancing to the music. Toph swayed reluctantly, scowling.

"C'mon, Toph, live a little!" Sokka said loudly in her ears, speaking over the music.

"Fuck you," she yelled back.

Sokka rolled his eyes and danced with a pretty blonde, figuring Toph would soon get the hang of it and find herself a partner. The blonde grinded into his hips and he held her close. This was what he liked about going to clubs, you could go there and meet other semi-lonely people and you didn't have to talk to them. You just danced or done whatever suited your fancy. He figured Toph would like the atmosphere more than him.

Speaking of Toph, Sokka looked away, not finding any sign of his blind friend. He peered over a few heads and found her dancing with a guy. The guy's hands were rubbing her sides and he was grinding against her. Toph seemed to be enjoying herself, but then she pushed the guy's hands away and stumbled toward the bar. The guy followed her eagerly. Sokka didn't like the look on the guy's face, like he was about to score with Toph. Nobody _scored _anything with his best friend.

Apologizing, Sokka parted from the blonde girl and followed Toph and the man to the bar. He was just close enough to hear the guy yell over the music to Toph, "Bet your good with your hands! Mind if I find out?" Toph rolled her eyes and turned away from the man. The man wasn't about to take no for an answer, Sokka noticed with a sick feeling. The man smirked and swiftly smacked Toph's ass.

Sokka saw red.

Toph whirled on him, but before she could do anything, Sokka was already to him. He turned to man towards him and punched him. The twenty-five year-old was pleased to see the man's nose and lip leaking red. Before he could land another blow on the guy, Toph was gripping his shirt, glaring. "Get us out of here, _now_."

Shaking with a white rage he had felt very few times before – when Katara had been cheated on, when Toph had gotten her heart broken by a douche – but none of them compared to this. How dare someone think they had the _right _to touch _his _best friend in such a disrespectful manner. No one messed with his best friend.

They made it outside the club and Sokka realized that both he and Toph were shaking. "Never take me dancing again, Snoozles," Toph warned.

Sokka wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. He squeezed her to him, hoping the calmness of her presence would calm him. "Don't worry, I won't," he promised. Together, they walked to Toph's favorite bar, in which there was no dancing; only pool tables and old men. Sokka found that he preferred these types of bars.


	16. Drunk

Prompt: Toph gets drunk and wants Sokka at the most inappropriate time.

There was a loud knock on Sokka's door. He grumbled and covered his pillow with his head. Maybe if he ignored it long enough, it would go away…

Fifteen minutes later, Sokka realized it wasn't going away.

The figure beside him groaned and kicked him. "Get it," she demanded softly. Sokka blinked, looking at the small figure. Since when did his usual 'buddy' stay here? He didn't have time to figure it out; he clumsily stumbled out of bed and to the front door.

When he swung the door open, he caught Toph Beifong, his former girlfriend and police officer, mid-swing. Her hair was ruffled and her eyes were bloodshot. "'Bout time you opened the damn door," she slurred, glaring. "Been here forever."

"Toph, what the hell are you doing?"

"Getting you."

"Have you forgotten that you broke up with me a month ago?"

Toph glared. "'Course not." She grasped ahold of his robe and pulled him toward her. "Doesn't matter." Before Sokka could object, her lips were on his. They were warm and tasted like fire whiskey. Due to her state of mind, she was sloppy, but that didn't deter her from sending a message loud and clear to him: I want you.

Sokka forced himself to part from her. "Toph, we can't do this."

"Why the hell not?" she demanded. "I want you. You want me. Simple."

He was about to tell her things like that couldn't happen between them anymore (thanks to her), when his friend walked up behind him. "Who's this?" she asked, her tone cold.

Just like that, Toph's face cleared up. "Who the fuck are _you_?"

His friend froze upon realized who Toph was. Afraid of the woman's power, she turned her anger to Sokka. "What are you - ?"

Sokka wasn't paying attention to her; he watched Toph. The anger on her face transformed to hurt. He didn't like it, but it wasn't as if their breaking up was _his _doing; it had been all hers. Toph stepped back and stumbled off the porch. "Have fun, Snoozles," she called, Sokka watching her retreating form with hunger.


	17. First Time

Prompt: Toph and Sokka have sex for the first time. The next morning, Sokka freaks out when he realizes he took Toph's virginity.

Warning: a bit smutty.

Sokka's hands were surprisingly gentle as they gripped her hips. Toph supposed that other girls might find the gentle touch endearing, but the seventeen year-old didn't. She grunted and pulled him fiercely into her, her hands rough and unrelenting. She wanted more; she wanted _him_. After months of dating, she wasn't about to have her boyfriend turn gentle on her, not when they were about to have sex for the first time.

"Uh, Toph," Sokka broke away, his eyes dazed. "What - ?"

"Cut it with the soft hands, Snoozles."

To Toph's pleasure, he pulled her towards him, his softness gone.

…

Something was moving in his arms. It was warm and soft and his arms were around it. It wiggled out of his grasp and he grunted, snatching it again and pulling it towards him. The thing elbowed him roughly and he quickly let it go.

"Let me piss, Sokka."

He opened his eyes to see Toph – not a thing – scooting off the bed. She winced and, when she walked, Sokka noticed she was tense. "Ya okay?" he asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Just a bit sore."

Sokka's eyebrows drew together. "You shouldn't be _that _sore." Despite her demand for roughness, he had been gentle when they came together.

"Huh. Funny. I've always heard it _hurts _after a girl's first time. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong."

With that snap, Toph entered the bathroom, leaving Sokka to stare wide-eyed at the door. _First time? _What was she talking about? Their night together hadn't been her first time! At least, that was what Sokka thought…

He was at the bathroom door in a matter of seconds.

"Toph!" he knocked on the door. "Was-was that your…?"

Toph opened the door, eyebrows raised. "Yeah…?"

She pushed him out of the way and walked to the bed, collapsing on it and snuggling beneath the blankets. How could she act so careless? "I took your virginity. Spirits, Toph, I _took your virginity._"

"Your point?"

"You-you- Toph, your first time is supposed to be special!"

"Who says it wasn't?"

"I-if I had known, it would've been different."

Toph pushed the blankets away to glare in his direction. "Listen, Snoozles, it _was _special. And I _gave _you my virginity – there was none of that 'taking' mumbo jumbo. Now come back to bed."

He reluctantly obeyed her order, sliding under the blankets and wrapping a cautious arm around her. She sighed impatiently and snuggled closer to him, wanting more than a gentle hold. "Toph, we shouldn't – "

"Hold me tight, dammit."

He cautiously held her tighter, earning a light punch on his thigh.


	18. Babe

Prompt: Sokka causes Toph baby/babe/princess/sweetheart, etc. to get a rise outta her.

Today, Sokka was feeling rather playful. He and Toph were playful most of the time, but today his wife was rather serious, preferring to wander outside alone. Her pregnancy as of late was proving to cause the earthbender frequent mood swings, which were tiring for the both of them. To make matters worse, Toph's earthbending was having mood swings itself, upsetting his wife even more.

But today he was in a good, jovial mood, despite his wife's mood.

He walked to their door and peered outside, finding Toph pacing back and forth on the hard ground. He would have to massage her swollen feet later. Sokka coouldn't help but to notice how adorable she looked, standing there with her hands on her hips, her face set in a scowl as she wobbled to and fro. Toph was short, resulting in her eight-month pregnant belly looking quite large on her. It amazed Sokka: she was carrying a piece of both of them in her. At first, it had been hard to imagine Toph as a mother, but now Sokka thought the title suited her well.

"Toph," he called, and she froze at his voice.

"What d'you want, Snoozles?" she demanded, walking toward him with her hands on her hips. Spirits, she was beautiful.

He shrugged. "Dinner's done. Come eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"'Course you are. You're always hungry."

"Is that a fat joke?"

"Nope. Just stating a fact."

Toph rolled her eyes and turned away. Sokka called, smirking, "C'mon, babe." It was well-known that Toph disliked pet names. He smirked more at the thought. "You gotta feed our baby, remember? He's gotta eat, too, sweetheart."

Her fists were balls at her side. Glowering, she snapped her head in his direction. "Watch it, Sokka."

"Watch what?" he asked innocently.

"You know _what_."

"Explain what you're saying, princess."

That was Toph's undoing. With a flick of her wrist, she sent a boulder his way. Sokka ducked, glad his wife's aim was off. Instead of hitting him, it merely landed on the porch. "Missed, babe!"

She sent another his way. This time, it hit him square in the chest.


	19. Hollow

Prompt: Toph takes a week off work to spend time with The Duke. Everything is going great until Sokka shows up for an unexpected visit. Oblivious to their desire to be alone, Sokka later regrets his decision to spend the night.

After all the hard work and time spent making sure Republic City was safe, Toph finally decided to take a week off. Had it not been for her husband's constant nagging, she probably never would have considered taking a break. She was excited to spend a week straight with him, though; due to their careers, both hardly had time for personal manners.

Toph was greeted with a warm hug the moment she stepped through the door. Their house smelled like spices; he was cooking tonight. "Ready for a vacation?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"You know it," she replied, loving the feel of his arms around her: soft, warm, reassuring. She pulled away, grinning. "What's for dinner tonight?"

The Duke smiled broadly at his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the kitchen. She listened to him explain their dinner for tonight and with each word, the earthbender's excitement grew; she was actually going to have _dinner _with her husband for once. Tonight, and the following seven nights, were _theirs. _

A knock came at the door. A confused expression crossed Toph's face; she knew that heartbeat almost as well as her own. Tonight it was erratic, which wasn't a good sign. "It's Sokka," she explained, detaching herself from her husband to answer the door. The Duke hesitated in the kitchen, not sure if he should join Toph or not. Sighing, he decided to follow Toph.

Toph opened the door to reveal Sokka, looking worse for the wear. His hair was out of its usual ponytail, The Duke noticed, and his lop-sided grin was anything but genuine. "Hey, uh, can I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

Both Toph and The Duke nodded simultaneously, moving aside to allow him in. "What's wrong, Sokka?" Toph demanded, following him to the living room.

The Duke, on the other hand, gave the two friends their privacy. He continued cooking in the kitchen, occasionally casting a wary glance in the direction of the two ex-best friends. Toph and Sokka had once been so close Republic City thought they were a couple, but then Sokka had married Suki and Toph had met him. They were still close, nonetheless, but The Duke liked to think that Toph shared her heart with him. He had sure given his to her readily.

Toph walked into the kitchen, sighing deeply. "It's Suki. She left him." The Duke had a feeling there was more to it than that, but he remained quiet; what was said between friends was to stay between friends. "He's spending the night. That okay?"

"Yeah, of course." He leaned forward to plant a kiss on his wife's forehead. In all honesty, he was a bit irked. Tonight was to be the first night of a week he would spend with Toph, just the two of them. Sokka was only staying for one night, he reminded himself, and then he had seven days to make up for one night. It wasn't so bad.

…..

Sokka lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He felt so utterly alone. There was a hollowness in his chest that wouldn't go away. He hated this feeling. He had only ever felt it twice before: when Yue died and when Toph married The Duke. And now he felt it for reasons even he couldn't understand.

When he had arrived earlier, he was heartbroken, but his broken heart soon became a heart of nothing. Toph was so happy and _he _wasn't the reason for it. Sokka wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but he couldn't help it; he had tried "helping it" for years now. And here he was, sleeping on Toph's couch while she slept with her husband.

The thought made him sick.

For so long, Toph had always been beside him; they would never be separated. But then he and Suki had gotten back together and soon Toph was with The Duke. Sokka had not been aware of his feelings until he attended their wedding. Watching Toph clasp hands with another man…he had felt hollow, like something was being ripped away from him and all he could do was watch helplessly.

Now he felt hollow, alone, and ashamed. This was Toph's week off and he had ruined the first night for her. Sokka groaned, rubbing a calloused hand across his face. With a deep sigh, he threw the blanket off him, folded it, and silently walked out of Toph's house.


	20. Graduate

Prompt: Sokka and Toph at Lin's graduation from the metalbending academy as she goes to join the force.

The graduates all stood in a perfect line, hands folded behind their backs and their chins held high, proud. In the middle of the line stood her daughter; her heart was racing, but Toph knew she was careful to hide any emotion on her face. That was Lin: calm, cool, and collected. Until you pissed her off. Then she became Toph 2.0.

As Toph went through each graduate, presenting them with their insignia, Lin's heart beat faster and faster. When Toph finally stood before her daughter, she allowed a proud smile to grace her features. The older woman wanted nothing more than to give her daughter a soft punch on the arm before wrapping her in a tight embrace. Her heart surged with pride. "Lin Beifong," she announced, loud and clear, "I present to you the insignia of the metalbending cops. Wear it with pride." Later, Toph would announce in front of her graduates and their families that they could join her police force when they pleased, but they were now the cops of Republic City. Toph had no doubts that come the next day, Lin would be one of her officers, as well as a select few graduates.

Toph made her way down the line, until there were no more graduates to induct.

…

"I'm so proud of you, Linny-Bear."

Sokka wrapped his daughter in a tight embrace, not one bit ashamed of the mist in his eyes. Toph stood beside him, beaming with a proud smirk. They were on their way to Air Temple Island to celebrate Lin's graduation.

Lin smiled, allowing her dad to hold her. This seemed almost unreal. The young woman had always known she would be one of her mother's officers, but the fact that tomorrow she would report to work for the police force…it was surreal. She was excited to begin her career by her mother's side.

"Don't break her, Snoozles," Toph snorted, punching her husband on the shoulder.

Sokka glared in his wife's direction and rubbed his shoulder. He stepped away, nevertheless, allowing Toph to embrace her daughter, a rare public occurrence. "I'm proud of you, Badgermole," she whispered, giving Lin one last squeeze before pulling away.

The boat stopped and the family made their way to Aang and Katara's home. Lin smiled, looking at her parents. Sokka had his arm wrapped around Toph's shoulders, while Toph snaked her arm around his waist. She walked beside them, proud. Sokka sighed peacefully and kissed Toph atop the head.

Lin smirked. "Oogies," she whispered, snorting.

"You might be eighteen, but I can still ground you," Toph warned, her cheeks flaring.

Lin merely smirked, walking beside her parents.


	21. High

Prompt: High school AU in which Toph and Sokka are high. Toph is fifteen here and Sokka is seventeen.

Warnings: this has drug use and strong language.

A/N: I really enjoyed writing this lolol.

….

"Life is crazy, ya know?"

"Hmm…tell me about it."

"Noooo, I'm serious here. One minute you're happy, then next POOF you're sad."

"Yeahhhh, there's a name for that, Snoozles."

"She's right. It's called…bipolar disorder? Think that's right…"

"Teo's right," Haru joined in, nodding solemnly.

"No, no, no! What I'm tryin' to say is," Sokka's dazed eyes never left the ceiling, "ya never know what to expect."

Beside him, Toph laughed. It wasn't the blind girl's usual sarcastic laugh; it was genuine, happy. Must've been the pot, Sokka reasoned. "You've got such a way with words."

"Guys, I'm gettin' bored," Haru complained.

"Take another hit," Toph advised, rolling onto her stomach. "Then pass it to _me_."

Haru chuckled and did as he was told before passing the joint to Toph, who grinned maniacally and placed it between her lips, inhaling deeply before exhaling. She closed her eyes and her grin turned _goofy_. Tongue caught between her teeth, the three boys stared at her briefly. They could tell she was formulating a plan and they knew it would be awesome. Toph thought of the best plans and pranks.

"Hmm, I've got an idea," she announced, grinning wickedly.

Haru and Teo were passing a bag of chips between each other, each eating a handful at a time. "What's that?" Haru questioned, mouth full of food.

"Let's go skinny-dipping." It sounded like a challenge.

"Heh, no can do here," Teo piped up, smiling timidly.

Toph frowned.

"Besides, there's not a lake around here or anything," Sokka reminded her.

"Way to blow up my plan, dicks," Toph grumbled, thrusting her hand out. "Food, please."

Sokka rolled his eyes and placed three candy bars in his friend's hand. He watched as she chewed thoughtfully, her eyes narrowed in thought. Really, Sokka had no problem spending the night here and just _chillin'_. He suspected Haru and Teo didn't care much, either, but Toph was the exception, as always. Some days she wanted to relax and eat; others, she wanted to create chaos.

"Who's to say we can't run around naked?"

"I can't," Teo chimed in.

"Dammit, Teo, I'll strip you."

The boy's face flushed and his eyes grew wide. Sokka suspected he liked the idea of Toph stripping him. He snorted. "I'm in."

"I'm not, man. Just gonna stay here and relax," Haru said, his eyes closed with a smile on his face.

"Guess I'm with him," Teo said, stuffing his face with more chips.

Toph sighed and stood. "Guess it's just you and me, Snoozlessssss."

"Guess so," Sokka confirmed, standing with a grin.

…

They stood behind a tree. It was a warm night, with a few cars coming and going down the street Haru lived on. Sokka peered around, making sure it was safe, before nudging Toph. "Think it's okay now."

Toph nodded and stripped off her shirt and her pants. Sokka stood frozen, watching her. She was petite, but her breasts were full and she appeared very pale against the moonlight. Her dark hair hid her face. Sokka wasn't sure _why_, but in that moment he thought Toph was beautiful. She had always been cute to him, but something about her standing in her underwear under a tree was particularly attractive to the seventeen year-old.

Snapping out of his reverie, Sokka removed his shirt and pants. The warm air felt pleasant against his bare skin. He could stay like this _forever_. "Ready, Toph?" he asked, stepping onto the street.

Toph smirked. "Oh, yeah."

Together, they walked onto the street. Their walk was casual, a bit slow, and uncaring. They walked as if they would normally, with no conscious thought of their lack of clothing. There was a flash of light before them, warning them of a car coming. Sokka grinned and told Toph this, whose smirk widened.

Just as the car came upon them, Toph did something Sokka wasn't expecting.

She grabbed his face roughly and pulled his lips down to hers. The kiss remained until the car stopped beside them, honking loudly. "'Ey! Get a room, you two!"

"Who needs a room?" Toph said smoothly, turning with her hands on her hips.

The man blanched and sped through the street. When he was gone, Toph and Sokka burst out laughing. Sokka didn't bother asking about the kiss; he was sure it meant nothing anyway. Toph walked onto the street and Sokka followed her. "This feels fucking amazing, doesn't it?"

"What does?"

"Feeling…_free_."

Sokka scratched his head. "Yeah, guess so."

"Do cartwheels," Toph demanded suddenly.

"Across the street?"

"Mmhmm."

"What're _you _gonna do?"

"Play dead."

His eyes trailed after her as she lay on the concrete, her eyes closed. He titled his head to look at her; she actually looked peaceful. Huh.

Sokka began doing cartwheels across the street, even doing a few over Toph's still body. A few times she laughed. He laughed with her.

…

From his perch beside his window, the old man watched the teenage couple in front of his house. They were in their underwear. The girl was on the road, lying down. The boy was performing some body movements across the street. The old man couldn't believe his eyes. The sight was something to see, that was for sure – and in his seventy years of life, he had never witnessed such a thing. The couple looked happy – a little insane – but happy.

Finally, the girl stood and motioned for the boy to stop. She gestured to her stomach, then to her mouth. The boy nodded in agreement and they turned and the boy grabbed the girl's hand before they began skipping down the road.

The old man shook his head and chuckled. _Kids. _


	22. Kiss

Prompt: Aang dares Sokka to kiss Toph for as long as ten seconds.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Aang grinned. "Sure about that, Sokka?"

Sokka's chest puffed out with pride. "Of course!"

Aang's Cheshire grin widened. "There's no going back."

"Wouldn't _dream _of it."

"I dare you to kiss Toph for as long as ten seconds."

There was a moment of silence before Sokka managed to pick his jaw up from the floor.

…

"Sooooo, Toph. How's it goin'?"

"Good. Why?"

"Eh, just wondering. Sooo, what're ya up to?"

Toph's eyebrows pulled together. "What do you want, Sokka?"

Sokka sat beside Toph on the porch of the house the Gaang shared. "Just curious."

They lapsed into an awkward silence. Toph was, without a doubt, Sokka's best friend; he couldn't help but to wonder if him kissing her would make things awkward. He didn't see _how _they would, considering neither had feelings for the other. It was just a ten-second kiss. Aang came into view, walking towards the house. Sokka gulped. It was now or never.

He reached out and cupped Toph's face. It was surprisingly soft. Her eyes widened before narrowing. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sokka's lips silenced hers. He was hesitant at first – what if she kicked his ass? But then he felt how soft her lips were, their warmth. This surprised Sokka. He tilted his head and kissed her. Toph was frozen for a second before responding, grabbing his neck and kissing him almost with force.

Sokka pressed his tongue against her mouth and she opened for him. Her nails dug into his skin; it wasn't painful, he actually liked it. His thumb caressed her cheek and –

"_Ahem_."

They sprung apart, as if the other was fire. Sokka was breathless, dazed. He looked up to see Aang smirking down toward him. "That was definitely longer than ten seconds."


	23. Lie

Prompt: Sokka becomes jealous after seeing Toph flirt with a guy as revenge after he was caught in a lie.

…..

The worst part about dating a girl who was an earthbender was the fact that she could kick your ass at any moment. When one's girlfriend happened to be Toph Beifong, however, things were at a whole new level. One could not lie to her (not that Sokka would ever _purposefully _lie to her), and she could kick your ass ten times worse than an average master earthbender.

To say the least, Sokka occasionally felt like he was walking on thin ice. Toph was normally relaxed and uncaring, but there were moments when she would be demanding and forceful. Toph was a force to be reckoned with and, unfortunately for him, Sokka was typically the idiot who annoyed her, despite the fact that they were dating. The Watertribesman sometimes thought that he had it _worse _compared to when they were merely friends.

"I can't believe you _lied_," Toph spat from in front of him. Her lip was pulled back in a snarl. "To _me. _I fucking felt your heart, Sokka, so _don't _try to say you're innocent."

Sokka wasn't sure what to say or do. It wasn't like he could come right out and tell her where he'd been for the past three days; that would ruin the surprise. Katara had warned him this would happen and he had been an idiot not to listen to her. Now his girlfriend was standing before him, all five-feet two of her, pissed off. Great. "Look, it's-it's not important right now!"

"The hell it isn't. You left for three days without saying a _word_. I would've had my men searching for you if Katara hadn't told me you were okay."

Sokka sighed. "I know, Toph. Just…drop it, okay?"

Toph crossed her arms across her chest. "You can stay at Aang's and Katara's for a few days," she informed him coolly before leaving through the front door. Sokka groaned and walked to their bedroom to pack his things.

…

"Sokka, I'm telling you, you need to tell her before something goes wrong!"

"Everything will be all right, Katara," Sokka ground out, determined _not _to think of the possibility of him and Toph breaking up. The thought hadn't occurred to him until Katara had brought it up.

"I know you want to believe that," his sister sighed deeply, "but you need to understand that this is serious. You two haven't seen each other in a week. It's serious."

Sokka stopped suddenly, rounding on his younger sister. "Listen, Katara, I have a plan and it _will _work. Toph may be mad at me right now, but she'll be all right when she knows this is all a big misunderstanding."

A few passerby's stopped to glance at the siblings, but were quick to get on with their day when they noticed who was arguing. Katara threw Sokka an annoyed glance and pulled him toward her, out of the way of eavesdroppers. "You don't know that…" Katara's words died as she peered over her brother's shoulder. Her cobalt eyes widened for a second and glanced nervously at Sokka before she forced a smile, as if nothing had happened.

The young man noticed his sister's slight aversion, however, and turned to see what she had been looking at. Sokka's stomach churned at what he saw: Toph was walking down the street with a young man, they were laughing and the man had his arm slung around Toph's shoulder. "What the hell is she doing?" he hissed before crossing the street. He ignored his sister's shouts behind him. All that mattered to him was finding out why someone had their arm around _his _girlfriend's shoulders and why the man was making her laugh and why Toph had yet to punch the man.

"Who're you?" Sokka demanded the moment he stepped in front of them. His original plan was to confront Toph, but that changed when Sokka spotted how _close _the two were. The man was young, possibly a few years younger than Toph, and was looking at Sokka with an incredulous look in his eyes.

The man opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Toph spoke, "He's my friend. What's it to you?"

"He has his arm around you!"

Toph glared in his direction. "Big deal."

"It's a big deal to me!"

Katara caught up to them, her face tight with worry. "Don't cause a scene, guys. There are reporters everywhere!"

Toph pushed past Sokka, tugging the young man with her. "Don't have to worry about us."

"Where're you going?" Sokka grasped Toph's shoulder. "You think that just because we're having issues because you don't know when to stop interrogating me and because you and your lie-detecting feet can tell when I'm lying and – "

Toph grunted and shoved his hand away. The young man looked around nervously. Sokka continued. "That you can just…call it quits? No, Toph, that's not how it works. I love you and I want to be with you." He sighed in frustration. "The only reason I was gone for so long was because I was busy making a – "

"Sokka!" Katara cut in, not wanting her brother to ruin the surprise with his big mouth.

"You were making a _what_?"

Sokka breathed deeply. "Come home with me and you'll find out."

Toph contemplated his words. He was sincere, she could tell, and maybe she had been a bit…abrasive last week. The young woman sighed and punched her boyfriend on the chest. "All right," she said skeptically. "But it better be good."

Sokka's eyes were wide – had he really won that easily? But then he shared a grin with his sister. He quickly wrapped his arm around Toph and sent a glare to the other young man. "I'll see you later, okay?" Toph told the young man, much to Sokka's displeasure.

"Sure, Toph." The man nodded and, giving Sokka and Katara small smiles, walked ahead of them.

"Wh - ?"

"He's my cousin, you idiot."

"Oh."


	24. Tonight

Prompt: Using the lyrics, "Just tonight, I won't leave and I'll lie and you'll believe" (Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless), write a Tokka drabble.

A/N: This is a modern AU in which Toph is 17 and Sokka is 19.

…

_Ring-ring-ringgggggg._

Toph groaned and cursed God above before rolling over and fumbling for her cell phone on the nightstand. She blindly pressed a button and answered. "Who the fuck calls someone at this time of night?"

"Toph?"

At the sound of her best friend's voice, Toph awoke. He sounded distressed; she didn't like that sound. "Sokka? What's wrong?"

He hesitated briefly. "Can you…come over? I can pick you up."

She didn't bother asking why; she didn't need to know. Sokka needed her. "Sure. Come on over."

They hung up and Toph hurriedly got out of bed and threw a coat over her pajamas. Using her walking cane, she made her way to the front door and walked out. Sokka lived a few minutes down the road, so she didn't have to wait long for his truck to pull up. He got out and helped her inside.

They rode in silence for a while. Toph wasn't sure where he was going, but she didn't dare to ask. After all, it didn't matter. Finally, after what felt like hours of painful silence, Sokka said, "Yue's gone."

"What do you mean 'gone'?"

Sokka stopped and put the truck in park. "They moved. Said something about they didn't like our school for her and…it's just fucking ridiculous. She's eighteen, she can make her own decisions, but they still control her," he exploded, pounding on the steering wheel.

"She lets them, Sokka," Toph reminded her friend, her voice unusually soft.

"You don't think I know that, Toph? It's just like she…never cared."

Toph's chest tightened. Sokka was never like this, never open about his emotions. That was why they were best friends; neither talked about anything with anyone other than each other. She remained quiet, not sure what to say, not sure if anything needed to be said. Maybe Sokka needed to simply talk?

"I _know _she cares – cared, whatever – but…if I meant so much to her, then why did she agree to leave?" Sokka's voice was small and thick, like he was holding back.

"Sometimes blood is thicker than water."

Sokka groaned. "C'mon, Toph, I _know _you don't believe that."

Toph shrugged. "Makes sense for some people."

They were quiet for a few minutes. Toph fidgeted with her hands and hoped Sokka would say something – anything. She didn't like silence, especially silence that came from him. Her best friend was never quiet.

"Do you think she loved me?" He asked finally, his voice a whisper.

"Yes," Toph replied without a moment's hesitation. "It was obvious. But…she loved her parents too."

"Stop making sense." Sokka laid his head against the steering wheel. "I'm the logical one, not you."

"I can have my moments," Toph huffed.

Much to her pleasure, Sokka chuckled. Then he done something she wasn't expecting: he reached out and hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly around her small frame. Toph froze for a moment, not used to such close proximity with her friend, before relaxing and patting him awkwardly on the back. "It'll be okay," she assured, her mouth muffled by what she assumed was his chest. Her heart began beating wildly; he wasn't letting go. "You can let me go now, Snoozles."

Sokka pulled away. "Dunno what I'd do without you, Toph."

Toph forced a grin, turning her head to hide her blush. What was wrong with her? "You'd die."

The truck started up and Sokka chuckled as he drove off. He wasn't as sad as before, but Toph knew his loss of Yue would haunt him for a long time. He loved the girl with everything in him and while Toph wasn't a fan of them, she knew Yue had made him happy and that was all she wanted. Now that Yue was gone, Toph wondered who Sokka would fall in love with next. She didn't like thinking about it. The thought made her sick. She didn't understand her feelings and she didn't bother to try; she just hid them.

But this…she wondered if she would have to pick up the pieces next time, like she would have to work on doing for the next couple months. Toph would help Sokka get over this, but then what? It was tiring and aggravating and just…frustrating. Toph hated to see Sokka hurt, but she also hated that he put himself in bad situations. If he would just open his eyes…

"You wanna go back home?" Sokka asked, breaking the silence.

Toph knew Sokka needed her. She wanted to go home – for once – and sleep and not worry about anything. But her best friend needed her. "Nah, think it'll be okay for me to crash at your place?"

Sokka made an affirmative reply and continued driving, oblivious to the sullen girl beside him.


	25. Heartbeat

Prompt: Using the song "Heartbeat" by Scouting for Girls, write a Tokka story.

Katara observed her brother and close friend curiously. It was odd, seeing the two switch roles over the past few months. It was slightly amusing too, but the young woman would never admit that to her brother. Her brother thought the universe had something against him, but it was really his own obliviousness that kept him from the things that he wanted.

Like Toph.

For years, Katara had noticed Toph's actions around her brother. Sokka had been oblivious, but Katara had noticed the blushes, the small smiles, the fierce and frequent punches. To the rest of the Gaang, Toph's behavior was normal, but Katara had known that the young earthbender held feelings for her brother. When Katara had attempted talking to Toph about the said feelings, Toph had pushed her away. That was how Katara knew for certain of Toph's feelings: if Toph denied something wrongly, she pushed you away; if she saw reason, she talked to you.

Currently, Toph lay against the sofa, her eyes closed. Sokka sat by her head, his eyes glued to the girl. He watched her closely, his eyes trailing the length of her body. Unlike Toph, Sokka wasn't good with hiding his emotions; the adoration he held for Toph was clear on his face as he watched her. Katara couldn't help but to feel bad for him.

_When he realizes his feelings, she moves on._

It was sad, but there was nothing Katara could do about it. She suggested to Toph to give him a try, but the earthbender was adamant about continuing further in her newfound relationship with someone the Gaang had yet to meet. Katara had a feeling Toph was unsure of Sokka's feelings and was still unwilling to put herself out there.

Sokka, on the other hand, was a bit less unwilling. He hovered around his best friend frequently, wanting her to himself when she wasn't with whoever she was seeing. He would insist upon walking her home and didn't complain when she punched him (Katara could've sworn he liked the punches now). She didn't have to be an earthbender to know Sokka's heart beat wildly whenever Toph was around. Katara wondered if _Toph _knew this.

From across the room, Toph seemed to be asleep. Her mouth was slightly agape and her breathing was even. "Toph," Katara called, planning to tell the seventeen year-old to go to bed.

Sokka silenced her with a warning glance. "Don't wake her up," he hissed lowly.

Katara rolled her eyes and resumed "reading" her book, watching Sokka from the corner of her eye. Toph made a grunting noise in her sleep and turned, burying her head into Sokka's thigh. His hand reached out, as if to stroke her hair, before it fail limply to his side. Katara saw a flash of emotion in his cobalt eyes – hurt, longing, and adoration rolled into one. Her heart hurt for her brother. She downcast her eyes and started reading, not wanting to invade her brother and friend's privacy any longer.


	26. One

Prompt: Using the song "Don't Let Me Fall" by Lenka, write a Tokka drabble.

…

Toph isn't usually one for touchy-feely things, but she has one exception.

Sokka.

Of course, she is still hard and blunt, but she allows her softer side to be seen in the presence of him. In return, he allows his to show. He talks to her about Yue, Suki, his mother's death – things he usually does not talk about at all. Toph takes pleasure in knowing this, in knowing that she knows him better than anyone else.

They sit together under the moonlight, with his arm around her and her head on his chest. Neither speaks. Toph silently thinks about their relationship, how things naturally came into place. How everything felt so easily _right. _She knows their relationship isn't like Aang and Katara's; their relationship is sweet and gentle, whilst Toph and Sokka's is fun and serious at the same time. Together, they are one.

Toph is Sokka's rock; Sokka is Toph's pillow, soft and comforting.

She snorts at the thought. It's something Aang would say. But she slowly smiles and nuzzles her head in his chest.


	27. Insecure

Prompt: Toph feels uncomfortable/self-conscious during her first time with Sokka because she's not like the other girls he's dated. Sokka reassures her and is a sweetheart.

A/N: FLUFFY SMUT.

…

Toph felt like kicking herself.

It wasn't like her to be self-conscious, especially in front of Sokka. It wasn't like her to be so utterly vulnerable. But the eighteen year-old couldn't help what she felt. She wasn't like the other girls he dated before her; from what she knew, they were tall and curvy and badass. While Toph knew she was badass, she wasn't tall or curvy; she was tiny and petite.

Why was she thinking like this? She mentally kicked herself and forced any negative thoughts away.

"Ugh, get it together, Toph," she grumbled to herself, rolling over and burying her head in her pillow.

From beside her, Sokka mumbled, "You okay?"

"Yeah, go back to sleep."

Sokka made an unintelligible sound and Toph assumed he fell back asleep. Gah, this was so _frustrating_. Dating for months and now being forced to sleep beside each other because of rain and had onto that the fact that Toph could feel Sokka's heat so close beside her...It was frustrating in more ways than one. She wanted to do things with him, things they had yet to even discuss, much less _do._

"What's wrong?"

He was hovering over her. His fingers caressed her cheek, titling her face upward.

"Nothing," Toph snapped, jerking her face out of his grasp.

His face was close to hers now; she could feel his breath on her cheek. Sokka gently kissed her cheek, then her neck, before landing on her lips. Toph shivered and pulled him toward her, enclosing her lips over his. He straddled her hips and held her face, occasionally parting from her to plant kisses behind her ear, a _very _sensitive spot for the earthbender. She sighed deeply and wrapped her legs around his hips. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt him against her thigh.

She quickly pulled away. "We-we should stop," she panted, heat flooding her face.

"Why?" Sokka's voice was thick, husky. His hand traced circles around her hip, his fingers sometimes playing with the elastic that held her pants on her. "We're both ready."

Toph removed her legs from his hips and scooted back. _Stop being such a sissy, Toph. _"It's just…"

Sokka's voice was soft when he asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Her face flamed more. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that…" She breathed, bracing herself. "I'm not your _type_."

"What do you mean?" Sokka sounded confused. "You're my type, whatever that is."

"Do I look like any of your past girlfriends?"

"No, you look better than them."

Toph sighed impatiently. "So-"

"Is that why you've been so distant lately? Why you've stopped us every time we've come close to…well…"

She remained silent, refusing to talk. It was embarrassing, admitting her deepest worry. At least Sokka wasn't joking about it, though. He scooted towards her, cupping her face. "I'm with _you_. I love _you_." He kissed her tenderly. "You're brash and abrasive and brutal, but I love _you_."

Toph's insecurities melted away with his kiss and words. She deepened the kiss and lay back, wrapping her legs around him once more. Her hand followed the length of his spine before she removed his shirt, and then he removed hers. He kissed her tenderly, the opposite of their usual passionate kisses. Toph liked it.

When their clothes were removed and both were ready and gasping for breath, Sokka nuzzled Toph's neck and murmured, "This will hurt. Tell me when and I'll stop."

Toph nodded and he pressed into her. He groaned and Toph gasped. He entered her slowly and she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. When he was finally inside her completely, Toph nodded in encouragement and he began thrusting into her, slow at first and gradually increasing speed. Sokka's hands were on either side of her head before he held both her hands above her head. Toph's hands clung to his. Sokka slowed his pace and released her hands, resting his forehead against hers and fisting his hands in her thick hair.

He kissed her before quickening his pace, earning a gasp from Toph. Her arms wrapped around him, clinging to him. Suddenly a warm feeling spread throughout her and energy surged through her body. Sokka thrust faster, helping both of them to release. Her back arched and Toph screamed his name, climaxing for the first time. Sokka moaned her name and shuddered, spilling inside her.

They lay still for minutes, both panting before they finally calmed. Sokka pulled Toph into his chest, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

Toph curled into him. "Love you, too."


	28. Home

The child, dressed in clothes he found lying around the city, peered through the window. Inside were three people: the adults were important, he knew that from seeing them around the city (the woman in police uniform and the man in a suit); the youngest person, a girl around the boy's age, sat between the two adults. The little boy felt envious; she was surrounded by warmth, love. She smiled brightly, her cheeks tinged pink. The woman's hand stroked the little girl's hair lovingly, a small smile tugging at her lips. The man had his arm wrapped around both his companions as he used his other hand to explain something to the two.

A breeze blew through and the boy shivered, pulling his torn jacket tightly against his small body. He always watched the man and woman when they were in the city and had decided to "join" them for Christmas. He did this to a different every holiday. He enjoyed seeing families love each other, even if it was just for one day. The happiness seeped into him, energizing him. It also made him sad sometimes, but he preferred to think of happiness instead of sadness.

This family was different, though. While all the other families he's visited before _were _happy, this family was just…different. They sat on the floor, a large blanket draped over them. Unwrapped presents lay before them, but they paid no mind to them; their attention was solely on each other. The little girl lay her head on her mother's chest and the mom smiled, bending to plant a kiss on her head. The man looked at the woman and smiled, it was the type of smile the little boy had witnessed countless times before – a lot of teenagers looked at each other that way – but this smile was different. It was warm, loving, and adoring. He looked at her like he couldn't believe she was there.

Then the man leaned toward the woman and moved her head so she was face-to-face with him. The woman smiled, as if she was expecting this, and then they kissed. The little boy gasped at the display of affection, but the little girl between the couple merely rolled her eyes, as if they did this frequently.

The little boy watched them for a while; he watched them eat leftovers and share stories; he watched them one-by-one fall asleep on the floor, curled around each other. He watched them until his eyes became heavy and his stomach hungry. Finally, after a last look at the happy family, the little boy smiled and walked away.


	29. Surprise: Two

Prompt: Write Sokka's POV from "Surprise". "Surprise" is a one-shot I wrote that centers around The Doph. It's on my author page.

When Sokka had been sent the letter informing him of Toph wanting the Gaang to get back together at her place, he had been ecstatic. It had been five years since he'd last seen Toph and he missed her, more than he missed anyone else. Toph was and always would be his best friend and not seeing her for five years…It had taken its toll on him at first.

During his mingling with his sister and brother-in-law and other old friends, Sokka noticed that The Duke, an old friend, kept hovering near Toph. It was odd to see, because Toph didn't push him away like she would anyone else. No, Sokka could've sworn she looked pleased – happy, even.

That was when he started sensing something was wrong.

For the rest of the evening, Sokka paid close attention to his best friend and The Duke. They shared whispers and Toph's grin became wider when he was near her. Sokka wondered if Toph knew this. Sokka wondered if The Duke and Toph had something…no, they couldn't. Toph would've told them by now, she would've told _him_.

But as he watched them, Sokka began doubting himself.

The doubt settled in his chest and weighed him down. He longed to pull Toph away and steal time with her, ask her questions and get answers and just _be them_. But then Toph called for attention and announced they had news to share. "You're pregnant?" Sokka jokingly called, which earned him an elbow from Katara. He winced and rubbed the spot where she'd hit him.

Then The Duke announced that he and Toph were getting married and Sokka felt something within him break. He was losing his best friend. It felt like he already lost her. He didn't want to believe it; he didn't want to believe that years and years of friendship led down to this: keeping secrets from each other. A part of him wanting to run away, but he knew he couldn't do that to Toph; he had to stay here and support her. She looked so incredibly happy, standing there with The Duke…who was Sokka to disturb her happiness?


	30. Payback

Prompt: Toph teasing Sokka throughout a night of political parties and Sokka isn't able to do anything about it till they get home.

…

Some days, his wife's teasing was insufferable.

Tonight was one of those nights, Sokka concluded with a long sigh.

"I can't wait to get home and get out of this uniform," Toph said with a drawn-out sigh, earning a few chuckles from the group they were talking to.

Sokka resisted the urge to roll his eyes; since the moment they arrived here, Toph was making innuendos and teasing him. It was frustrating, considering they had been in the middle of lovemaking before having to leave the house for this political party.

"I'd say it's difficult to walk around in a uniform of armor like that," one of the men said, an older man, Sokka noticed. He was looking at Toph in a way the councilman didn't like.

"Eh, you get used to it," Toph replied, shrugging. "I prefer it off, though."

Was it just him or was that another innuendo?

He was going to murder her when they got home.

…

"Sooo, what'd you think of that party?" Toph asked, her back turned to him as she bended her armor off. "Pretty lively, huh?"

Sokka ignored his wife as he undressed.

"Aw, c'mon, Snoozles. Don't be a baby."

"I'm not being a baby," Sokka huffed. "I just happen to be very annoyed with you right now."

Toph sighed through a laugh and fell onto the bed with a huff. "Poor baby."

She was sprawled out on the bed, her eyes closed; she was tired. Apparently teasing him and being a nuisance all night was tiring – who would've known?

Sokka snorted. "Don't think you're going to sleep after you teased the hell out of me all night."

A slow smirk tugged at Toph's lips and she turned so she was leaning on her hand. "That so? What're you gonna do?"

Removing the last of his clothes, Sokka stalked towards the bed, a predatory gleam in his eyes. He grasped Toph's arm and laid it flat upon the bed, doing the same with the other. Hovering over her, he whispered, "Make you pay."


	31. Comfort

Prompt: Sokka helps Toph get over a break up.

She looked incredibly small sitting alone. Her shoulders weren't hunched in defeat; her back was straight, rigid. It amazed Sokka how strong Toph was, how she never let her emotions show. She truly was a rock, hard and stubborn. It frustrated Sokka, but he also loved Toph for those very qualities.

"I'm fine, Sokka. Go away."

Sokka walked forward and sat beside her on the log. "I just wanted to enjoy the view."

"Good luck with that," the seventeen year-old bit out.

They sat in silence, with Toph staring ahead and making circles with her toes in the dirt. Sokka watched this, transfixed with this simple movement. Toph's feet were small, appearing delicate, and yet they were rough and calloused from her earthbending. Sokka found this endearing, despite his sister's protests about it.

"He's gonna travel the Earth Kingdom," Toph finally spoke up, speaking about her recent failed relationship with Ohev.

"That should be fun," Sokka replied awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"Uh-huh."

Suddenly Sokka wished he hadn't come out here to console Toph. This was awkward, not knowing what to say to help her. He knew she was hurting – two years of a relationship thrown down the drain because of your partner's need to travel would hurt anyone. Toph was different; she didn't show her hurt. Sokka was like this, but to an extent. He contemplated asking Katara or Aang to speak with Toph, but concluded that he needed to be the one to do it; after all, she was his best friend and had helped him through his breakup with Suki.

"He's an idiot," Sokka blurted.

"I know."

"No, I mean he really is an idiot." Sokka took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever was about to come out of his mouth. "I'm not saying he didn't love or anything, I'm just sayin'…what I'm trying to say is that you're worth more than him."

Did that even make sense?

"Yeah, yeah, I've already heard that lecture from Katara," Toph grumbled, kicking at the dirt.

"No, I mean…You deserve a lot better." His voice became softer and the words he needed to say spilled out. "You deserve someone who'll cherish you, Toph. Who'll love you and not leave you. You're my best friend and I want to see you with someone who will give you what you deserve."

Toph's face was crimson; she turned her head away, trying to hide her blush. "Oh, yeah? And who'll that be?" she muttered, trying to be sarcastic.

Sokka's face was the one to flame this time, although he had no idea why. "I dunno."

He yelped as he fist connected with his shoulder. "Thanks, Snoozles."

"Anytime."


	32. Daze

Prompt: Sokka does Toph's hair

AN: Okay. So I am so very sorry that it's taken me so long to get my prompts out. I've been swamped with schoolwork and I also RP on a website and it's difficult multi-tasking. I'm just really, really sorry.

…

"Sokka?"

Sokka looked up from where he sat, poking at the wood on the fire. "Yeah, Toph?" Toph stood there, her thick raven hair wild and damp in the moonlight.

"Where's Sugarqueen?" the sixteen year-old inquired.

"She went somewhere with Aang," Sokka replied flippantly.

"When will she be back?" Toph demanded.

"I dunno." He eyed her. "Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed," she gestured toward her hair, "I'm having a bit of a _problem_."

"I don't think there's much Katara can do for _that_," Sokka jibbed, smirking at his own wit.

Toph glared in his direction, but then her expression changed. "Hey, you can fix hair, right?"

Sokka gaped at her. "WHAT? Me? Fix hair?"

She walked closer to him, her trademark smirk in place. Against the firelight she looked dangerous. "Yep. You wear your hair in a ponytail, right?"

"It's a warrior's wolf-tail!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She waved dismissively. "I'm _sure _you can do a simple braid."

He could, but he wasn't about to admit it. "No, no – go away, wait for Katara to come back."

Instead of doing as he said, Toph plopped down in front of him, her back to him. "Work your magic, Snoozles." When she felt no fingers in her hair, Toph elbowed Sokka's leg and taunted, "Are you really afraid of doing a simple braid?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Then put your fingers to good use."

Sokka blushed at her words, not sure if they were meant to be an innuendo or not. Wait – who was he kidding? Of course they weren't! The mere possibility of him and Toph doing…thing – no.

"Fine, but don't come snapping at me when you hate it."

"Because I'll be able to _see _your handiwork."

Ignoring the jibe – and repressing his embarrassment – Sokka grasped Toph's waist and pulled her closer to him. The earthbender gave a small squeak at this (Sokka couldn't help but to grin). Without another word, the Watertribesman began braiding her damp hair. He marveled at how dark it was, how surprisingly soft it was. As he'd suspected, it was thick and he had to resist the urge to run his hands through it (why would he want to do that?).

Sokka failed to notice how she stilled under his touch and how she shivered the first time his calloused fingers brushed against her shoulder. If he were in front of her, he would see how Toph's eyes were almost closed and her smile was lazy. She wanted to purr under his gentle touch.

When Sokka was finally finished with the braid, he stared at the hunched form before him. She was pale and appeared vulnerable, but Sokka knew that Toph was the farthest thing from vulnerable; she was strong, persevering, and hard. Yet, as his fingers slowly trailed across her neck, he felt how _soft _her skin was and how vulnerable it was in that moment – vulnerable to him. And then his fingers trailed over her braid and he –

"We're back!"

Toph and Sokka quickly jumped away from one another, Toph nearly falling clumsily before walking towards Katara and Aang. Sokka merely stood by the far, wondering _what the hell _had just happened. "Sugarqueen! 'Bout time you two come back," Toph said. "Snoozles had to fix my hair. How's it look?"

"Surprisingly good," Katara snorted.

Toph smirked as she walked towards her tent, Sokka watching her as she went.


	33. Apology

Prompt: Continuation of my drabble "Furious" (Chapter 5) in which Sokka blurts out his feelings to Toph and apologizes.

…

It was morning and Sokka had barely slept all night, tossing and turning and troubled with thoughts of Toph and how he had stepped across the friendship line. How had ruined their friendship? Surely Toph wouldn't stay angry at him for long; she was sensible, after all.

But he couldn't shake the uneasiness growing in the pit of his stomach, which was why he was currently standing outside her room, awaiting any sign that she was awake inside so he could walk in and apologize. When no sound came for ten minutes, the young man grew impatient and knocked on the door before walking in.

Toph lay on her stomach, her hair thrown around her haphazardly. The sheet was kicked onto the floor and the earthbender snored. Sokka snorted at the sight, a rush of affectionate flowing through him before he remembered _why _he was here. He stepped forward hesitantly and placed a hand on Toph's shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Toph, wake up."

She made a grunting noise and turned her head away from him.

"C'mon, Toph, get up."

No response.

Sokka sighed and moved towards her feet. He cautiously ran his finger down her foot and, sure enough, the young woman immediately awoke, jumping. "What the hell?"

"It was the only way I could get you up," Sokka said, suddenly wanting to walk out. All was well until she woke up – now he _had _to face this. "Okay, before you kick my ass I want to say something."

Toph's glare didn't lessen. "Go on."

"I'm sorry. I was stupid and angry and there's no excuse for my behavior. I'm – I'm sorry."

"Wow. How long'd it take you to come up with _that _line?"

"It's not funny! I was up all night!"

"And _that's _all you could think of to say?"

"Well…yeah."

She sighed (was she disappointed?) "Fine. Whatever. Get out and let me sleep."

Sokka stammered, "Th-that's all?"

Toph squirmed beneath the sheet, murmuring an affirmative, "Yep" before snuggling into her pillow.

Her eyes were closed and Sokka felt as if he were rooted in spot; he knew he needed to leave, but there was something keeping him here, standing at the foot of her bed, looking down at the petite form beneath the sheets. There was something that needed to be said, but he didn't know _what _he was supposed to say.

_Okay, Yue_, he thought, _help an ex out here_._ I don't know what to say! HELP ME._

And then the words came out of him like fire. "Toph," he said suddenly, jarring the earthbender out of her slumber, "I love you."


End file.
